It is known from the prior art to carbonitride the machine components of the sliding partners. In this heat treatment method, the chemical composition of the boundary layer is modified, so that the strength is increased and the wearing behavior is improved.
Thus, according to the prior art, machine components are carbonitrided in a salt bath. The disadvantage of this is that soiling caused by residues of the salt bath may occur on the component.
EP 1 122 330 B1 and EP 1 122 331 B1 disclose methods for the carbonitriding of components by means of gas, this being designated below as gas carbonitriding.